


More than a thousand words

by GinAndMilk



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, F/M, Fluff, Music, Romance, Song Lyrics, Sorry guys I'm obsessed with music, mute character, so many feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinAndMilk/pseuds/GinAndMilk
Summary: In which Ygritte is a singer/songwriter looking for a pianist and gets more than she bargained for.A story told in vignettes.





	More than a thousand words

**Author's Note:**

> Each * marks a song, they're all listed at the end.  
> Enjoy:)

 

It had almost film-like character, the whiskey glass on the shining black piano in front of the black velvet curtains, the dim light and the melodic sound of the keys not being pressed but caressed by gentle fingers.

Ygritte leaned back in her seat, taking a long sip of red wine and let her eyes rest on the slender figure of the piano player whose black curls fell over his face like a curtain when he slightly leaned forward. A satisfied grin spread on her face, it seemed like she had just found whom she'd been looking for.

Later, she caught him oustide on a cigarette break, the cool night making her breath fog and she tapped his shoulder.

 

“Hi, I listened to you play inside.” she motioned her head towards the door to the piano bar “I'm Ygritte and uhm, I'm a singer and looking for a pianist.” she carried on after receiving no answer but a surprised look “Interested?”

 

He still looked back at her but his expression changed from suprise to something she couldn't quite make out before he put one hand over his mouth and shook his head with an apologetic expression.

It took Ygritte a moment to comprehend it but when she she did she shifted her weight “Oh, uhm,” she carded a hand through her hair “Have you got an email adress or something?”

 

A few days later she brushed her thumb gently over the card he'd fished from his wallet, the backside grey from where it had rubbed against the black leather. She had sent him a proposal for a meeting at the studio to 'test the waters' as she had put it and attached a sheet of music.

The answer came late at night and it made her heart skip a beat.

 

_I'll be there._

_Couldn't stop thinking about you,_

_-Jon_

 

The day came and she was at the studio way too early, the whole week she had looked forward to it with positive anticipation which was now slowly being replaced by plain nervousness.

Dead on time the door to the studio swung open, revealing not only Jon but another man.

They shook hands before she turned to the stranger “And you are?”

 

“Robb Stark, brother, part-time intepreter, full time law-suit.” he added with a ironic wink which earned him an annoyed glare and signing from his brother before they sat down together.

Jon listened closely to what she said and his answers showed that he knew what he was doing in terms of music but were also quick and witty which made her laugh more than once. There was something about him, even though he was completely silent she couldn't take her eyes of him, his expressive features and soulful eyes.

Eventually though Robb left and Ygritte crossed her arms leaning against the soundproof glass behinf her with a smile after switching on recording “Show me what you got?”

She watched him sit down in front of the piano and crack his fingers before gently placing them on the keys. *The first soft chords filled the room, bleeding from the chords and vibrating through her, filling her soul and right there she knew, this was the man she wanted. There was something about the way he played, the way the chords were filled with just the right emotion made her forget where she was because right there and then it didn't matter.

The song ended too quickly and she mourned it for a brief moment before noticing his gaze upon her and she broke out of her revery with a smile “Impressive.”

 

Jon returned the smile with a brief bow of his head.

“Got some more?” Ygritte asked with a flash of curiousity. He nodded, still smiling.

*It took less than ten seconds for her to recognise the tune and before she could stop herself she piped up “Wait, I know that one!”

 

Jons hands stopped and he looked at her with a mix of suprise and amusement.

 

“Would you mind starting again?” she asked, feeling a little stupid for interrupting like that.

 

He shrugged with a grin and shook his head before starting again and without much thinking Ygritte started to sing along

 

_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves,_

_Schererazad-ie had a thousand tales,_

_But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves,_

_You got a brand of magic that never fails_

 

She knew the song my heart ever since she had been a little girl and Jon gave it a touch of ragtime which she loved. After finishing the song she threw her head back in laughter and he beamed at her, the intensity of his grey eyes making shivers run down her spine and she shifter her weight like a nervous teenager.

 

“I just love Disney.” she felt the urge to say something to explain herself although there really was no need “Did you get the sheet I sent you?” he nodded and she said “Ready when you are.”*

 

Later she would listen to the record over and over again, listen to their perfect harmony and feel the same feeling spread underneath her heart like when they recorded it. She had picked her favourite song, one she knew like the back of her hand and matched her voice as well as her personality. When she sang it sounded rough but sensual, loud but smooth accomanied by an equally smooth piano, quick and light like a creek in the beginning but turning deep and slow like a broad river at sunset.

Jon had looked at her over the shiny black of the piano, their eyes had locked and her voice had wavered briefly. Over and over she listened to this brief moment which expressed everything he did to her. She had felt exposed, like his sharp eyes looked right down into her soul. Never had she worked with someone before who played with so much emotion, it was radiating through every single cord, high or low, loud or barely audible it didn't matter, like he carried his heart at the tip of his fingers and she knew, this was the beginning of something wonderful.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songbook. The Man I Love - George Gershwin  
> A Friend Like Me (from Alladin) - Martin Spitznagel  
> If I Ain't Got You-Alicia Keys
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
